Breakup, Make Up
by lovinlife83
Summary: Ariadne is at a bar, trying to forget Arthur, but he doesn't want to be forgotten...Read&review!


****

A/N: Ariadne/Arthur oneshot... fluffy(: Ariadne is at a bar, trying to forget Arthur, but he doesn't want to be forgotten...Read&&review. reviews just make my life! :)

Ariadne sat at the bar, sipping her drink. She felt weird being at the bar alone, but without Arthur in her life she didn't have anyone to go with, being in L.A., where she knew no one. She still couldn't believe they had that stupid fight, and that they were no longer together because of it. But isn't that why she was here at the hotel bar...to forget him? She even dressed extra nicely. She had a dark green metallic dress on, one with a low V-neck and a short length. Her heels were black patent leather. She even had eye makeup on. She sat sideways in her chair, people watching.

"Is anyone sitting here?" a man asked her, pointing to the empty seat next to her. She shook her head, taking a sip of her drink. She didn't want to look at him. He was probably just another jerk, like every member of the male race seemed to be. "Are you here alone?" he asked after ordering his own drink.

Ariadne finally allowed herself to look at him. He had a goofy, full smile and messy dirty blonde hair. Nothing compared to Arthur's perfectly set brown hair or cute little half smile. Ariadne mentally kicked herself. Then she remembered this man was waiting for her answer. She shrugged.

"I'm Peter," he offered.

"That's nice," Ariadne dismissed, finally speaking, her voice smooth. She gave him a small uninterested smile.

"What's your name?" Peter tried again. Ariadne ignored him. "Oh c'mon, you gotta at least tell me your name. Unless you want to remain anonymous. I mean hey, I guess some people like that," he said, trying to make her laugh.

Ariadne exasperatedly put her drink down on the bar. "You don't give up do you?"

"Not usually," Peter said with that goofy smile.

"Well, stop trying," she answered coldly.

"Harsh," he commented, giving her a once-over with his eyes.

Ariadne glared at him.

"So you're _really_ not going to tell me your name?" he asked again, being arrogant. Ariadne felt like throwing up.

"Ariadne!" a familiar voice called.

Ariadne's heart sped up and a smile spread across her lips as she turned around and saw Arthur walking towards her. His hair was slicked back and he had his classic three-piece suit on. And he was freshly shaved. Ariadne felt like a pile of mush.

Arthur kissed her on the lips without hesitation. "I'm so sorry, I got caught up at the office. Dominic had so many damn questions!" he said with a sly, knowing grin.

It took Ariadne a couple of seconds to find her voice. "Don't worry about it, sweetheart," Ariadne dismissed, playing along. She got up and interlaced their fingers together. "Ready for dinner?"

"I'm starved," Arthur answered.

"Goodbye, Peter," Ariadne said, quickly waving before pulling Arthur away.

"Might as well eat since we're here," he commented, asking for a table for two.

Ariadne didn't know what to say. The last words they had exchanged were "F*** you," and their last conversation kept replaying through her head. But that didn't matter at the moment... Arthur just _happened _to walk into this hotel restaurant/bar at the _same exact time _that Ariadne needed rescuing?

_A coincidence? I think not..._ Ariadne said in her head.

After they ordered their drinks, Ariadne decided to talk to him about it. "How long?" she asked.

"How long what?" Arthur asked, clearly playing dumb.

"How long have you been here watching me?" Ariadne clarified, irritated.

"What makes you think that?" Arthur asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

Ariadne gave him a pointed stare. He innocently raised his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders. Ariadne let out a huff of air and then slammed her fists on the table. A few people turned to stare, but Ariadne didn't care. "Goddammit, Arthur. Stop playing games with me!" she said harshly before pushing her chair back and attempting to leave.

She didn't get very far however, because Arthur got up as well. He caught her arm and gently spun her around to face him. "I'm sorry," he said.

Ariadne knew he wasn't apologizing for following her, or even upsetting her. He was apologizing for all things he said that day, the way he used her insecurities against her like she was one of their marks or something. She wanted to say that it's okay, that she'll forgive him. Then he would take her in his arms and whisk her away, back to their apartment where one day they would have kids and grow old. She wanted it so much it hurt her, physically hurt her, like there was just an empty pit where her heart was supposed to be. So why wasn't she saying this out loud? She didn't know.

"It's okay," she said as she threw her arms around his neck, tucking her head into the hollow of his shoulder.

Arthur smiled, kissing her head and wrapping his arms around her. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

He brought his head down so she didn't have to reach so far up. She caught his lips in a kiss. They finished their dinner, and before they shared a chocolate cake dessert, he proposed to her, the diamond simple, just the way she wanted it. "Yes," she answered simply, catching him in another kiss.

Then Arthur brought his new fiancée back to their apartment.

And the rest, as they say, _is history_...


End file.
